An Interesting Development
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Sam's conversation with Jo gives him a surprising amount of happiness, for reasons entirely his own. McSwarek.


_Hi everyone! Here's another short one-shot revolving around the conversation Sam had with Jo Rosati at the bar at the end of the episode. There was so much tension and unsaid things and what not, I felt I just had to write a bit piece of insight into their words._

_As always, please, please review, I love knowing what you think of my writing. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sam was already on his second drink when his partner and her boyfriend came in. His head whipped around briefly to follow her movements, turning back to his liquor after seeing her lift her shirt to show off the nasty looking bruise courtesy of that damn Philosphy TA's bullet. He didn't need to see it again; he had already cornered her after shift in order for him to inspect her wound, but unlike her fellow rookies, his reaction hadn't been to clap and whistle at the broken blood vessels. He had winced, knowing too well what bruised ribs felt like, before brushing his fingers over her mottled skin with an order to go home and ice it before it got too sore to bear.<p>

Apparently McNally hadn't heeded his advice. Typical.

He ran his fingers around the rim of his glass, mulling over the day's events, trying to pinpoint where exactly it had all gone to hell, and if he could have done anything to prevent his rookie's beautiful skin from being marred, even if it was temporary.

And since both Oliver and Jerry had bailed out on him (Oliver about ten minutes ago due to a call from Zoe about a chicken pox scare, and Jerry about five minutes ago due to a robbery-in-progress), he most likely had plenty of time to drink and mull. By himself.

A figure moving on his left caught his attention, and turning, he saw Rosati sitting down in the seat previously occupied by Oliver. The last thing he wanted to do was make small talk with a hotshot paper-pusher who thought much too highly of herself, but his mother had taught him to be a gentleman, so he gave a small smile and extended his hand.

"Nice working with you, detective."

"Oh, thanks, you too," she answered, shaking his hand, with a smile that looked exactly like his own - drawn and completely put-on. Ah, so he had found another melancholy soul tonight.

He decided after that last thought to not have another drink after the one he was currently on.

"Looks like we might get to do it again," she continued, motioning to the bartender for a shot.

"Oh yeah?" He looked at her with a surprised expression. From what little interaction he had had with Rosati, he had been sure she would have wanted to scurry back to her own division as soon as she could. Jerry had mentioned that Callaghan and her had been partners before his transfer to 15th, and that the two of them had not only been sleeping together, they had been in a full blown relationship, complete with playing house.

Apparently it hadn't ended well, and needless to say, he was sure she wouldn't have wanted to stick around to see the gag-inducing interactions of Lukewarm and McNally.

"Always tricky switching teams mid-season but, uh, duty calls," she answered with a little smile that was a hell of a lot more genuine than the one she had previously worn. He was suddenly very interested in this conversation and the reason why she had perked up all of a sudden.

"You're going to stay at Fifteen."

"Well, you guys had an opening so I put in for a transfer." There was that little smile again, full of hope, a little bit of giddiness...

That conniving bitch, she was staying for Callaghan.

He didn't know whether to punch her or kiss her. On the one hand, he should punch her for trying to screw up McNally and Callaghan's relationship, because as much as he hated seeing Andy happy with anyone other than himself, he hated seeing her unhappy more. On the other hand, he should kiss her for trying to screw up McNally and Callaghan's relationship, because this was the opening he had been waiting for, a little crack in the unsinkable loveboat that his McNally was currently taking a ride on, and once that boat started to sink because of Callaghan's inability to keep it in his pants, he would be there to swoop in and claim Andy for his own.

But either one of those options would mostly likely bring about a harassment complaint, so he opted for the smile he gave suspects when he knew they were lying.

He was rewarded with a deer-in-the-headlights look from Rosati. No doubt expletives were flying in that scheming little brain of hers as she struggled to work out just how much he knew about her.

"What about you? I heard you were heading over to Guns and Gangs." Her attempt at a subject change in the conversation was admirable, and he opted to give her a bit of relief.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't decided yet." Oh, but he had decided, just in this span of the conversation. As long as Rosati posed as a potential threat to the relationship he wanted so desperately to end, he was going nowhere.

He raised his glass to his lips, poised to drink, before succuumbing to the urge that he had been fighting this whole conversation, turning around and seeing his McNally just a few feet away from him, her head tilted back in laughter, no doubt in response to wise-cracking Dov.

"Cheers," he said, turning back around. Rosati nodded at him, clinking her glass against his.

She drank, he didn't.

Sneaking a sideways glance at the blond woman next to him, he saw her staring, rather unabashadly, past him, towards the end of the bar. Turning his head the other way, he saw Callaghan, ordering drinks, staring right back at Rosati, a look of guilt and lust in his eyes.

Oh, this was a very interesting development indeed.

He was very quickly warming up to this Jo Rosati. He had a feeling he would be very indebted to her in the following months.


End file.
